


Under the Sea

by kryptits



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: <3, F/F, Help, What am I doing, and its fluff, and its my first fanfic ever, oh and its gay, there's only a bit of alex though, what is this title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptits/pseuds/kryptits
Summary: Lena brings Kara on a date at the National City aquarium, but things don't go exactly as planned.The one where Lena finds out about Kara's secret identity in a rather comic way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so... hello ! This is my first fanfic. And its also pretty late. And I've been wanting to write this for a long time. So I have no idea if this is good. Please tell me what you think, I'll take all the advice I can !
> 
> Based on a head canon sent to supercorpppp on tumblr

The appartment is a mess. Clothes are flying everywhere, and Alex has to call out her sisters name several times before she finally stops her infernal race and notices her. And when she does, she can see just how much of a happy mess she is.

« Oh Alex, thank Rao you're here. »

When Lena had asked her out on a date, it had taken all of her nerves to stay calm. Well, sort of calm. Her face had turned red the second Lena had finished her sentence, and she had to repeat herself several times before Kara finally manneged to mumble a decent “ Yesiwouldloveto”. Her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red as Lena laughed at her reaction, and whispered a “she is so cute” under her breath, which of course only turned Kara's cheeks a deeper red.

Red, fumbling Kara had then left Lena's office, called Alex for help and flew to her appartment. It was that important. Which now left Kara having to explain the awful state of her flat, her panic, and why Alex was needed in all this.

Kara breaths in.

« Lenainvite.... »

« … Wait what ? » Alex looks straight at her sister. This time, she managed to push out the whole thing, but it still made little sense.

« Lenaaskedmeonadate. »

She sighs, gently taking Kara by the hands.

« Kara - » she calls, « - I didn't understand a word you said. ». Alex pauses. «  Ar-ti-cu-late. »

She looks at her, eyes glowing with a batter of emotions.

« So. I was visiting Lena, to bring her lunch… and we ate together… and I was about to leave, and she grabbed my arm and she nibbled her lip and she askedmeoutonadate . »

Alex looks at her sister : her small, tiny sister, head over heals for Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp, and a hypothetical future enemy. Nothing will ever get her out of this, and she's fine with it : as long as Kara is happy ( _and safe_ , she notes), so is she.

« And let me guess… you need help preparing, is that why you called me ? » Alex smiles as Kara enthusiatically nods. « Okay then… did you have anything in mind ? »

 

Lena had sent a text (« dress normally, see you at 2pm tomorrow, my office ! Xoxo ») which had made Kara squeal. She had no idea what Lena was planning, and she was excited to see where they would be going.

She and Alex spend the next half hour going through her entire closet, ruling out the “RedK Kara” outfits, deemed « To sexy for a first date, we don't want you to kill Lena just yet », and some of the regular Kara clothes. They finally settle for a cherry flanel shirt, with a pair of jeans. Alex also insists that Kara wear her red scarf, because « dammit Kara its snowing and I know you don't get sick but you have to. And you'll look cute ».

After sorting out what she would be wearing tomorrow, Alex left the apartment : she had a game to win. Kara, in an attempt to work, sat at her desk, but her attention quickly drifted to the clouds, and soon her mind buzed with hundreds of scenarios of her and Lena and the soon to be date.

_… Rmbbrmmbrmmm ..._

Wait. Was that thunder was it raining ?

_… Rmbbrmmbrmbrmbrbrmbrmm ..._

No. Not thunder. Kara was starving.

She groaned. How long had she been daydreaming ? Well, more like nightdreaming she thought to herself. She grabbed the phone and ordered some potstickers (of course).

Kara went on with her evening, and not once did she think of something else then Lena. Gorgeous, beautiful Lena. Lena with a smile that melted her everytime, Lena with a golden heart, Lena and her raven hair, Lena and her emerald eyes…

When she woke up the next morning, face flat on her desk, she was thankful for her superhuman body. Cramps would not have been fun.

 

It was nearly 2pm. Kara hopps off the bus and scurries to the CEO's office. Lena was waiting for her at the reception, chatting with Jess. When she sees Kara arrive, her face illuminates. She looks over to the secretary, who nodds, and heads over to Kara.

This was the first time Kara ever saw Lena in something else then formal clothing : the CEO wore a casual pair of jeans, with a black baseball tee and a pair of sneakers. A backpack was hanging over her shoulder. Kara can't get enough of the way she looked : everything is so new, so… different from the business attire she learned to know. And she loved it.

« Hey… Casual suits you. But… aren't you going to be cold ? » Kara asks.

« Thank you. » She nibbles her lip, and the Kryptonian melts. She always melts when Lena does this. « And for the clothes, well I'm glad to see you care for my health so much - » she wiggles her eyebrows, and spun over to Jess, who had pulled out a thick coat and scarf, which she hands to Lena.

« So.. where are we going ? » Kara enquires. Lena's eyes sparkle as she slipps on her coat.

« You'll see ! », and Lena takes her hand and pulls her towards the exist.

 

They take the train. During the trip, Kara and Lena mostly gaze at each other, and every once in a while one of them comments on the langscape, or the people, or something else. Finally they reach their stop. Once they are out of the train, Lena insists that Kara be blindfolded. And because Kara can't resist Lena, especially not when she looks at her with her puppy eyes, she agrees.

After about 10 minutes of walking and stumbling and bumping into strangers and objects, Lena takes the blindfold off, and Kara can't help but be surprised. In front of her stands a huge building, with the words « Aquarium of National City » painted on a panel.

« What do you think ? » Kara turns to face Lena, who is looking at her apprehenisvely. She can't help but smile, she's so worried Kara isn't going to like it…

« I think this will be one of the best dates of my life. » Lena's face lights up. She smirks, slightly raises her left eyebrow, bends over to whisper in Kara's ear : « Wait till the next one. »

Kara blushes. Clearly to flustered for a good comeback, she follows Lena into the aquarium. The two are so absorbed in each other's presence that they hadn't noticed that the guitarist who was playing in front of Lena's office had followed them all the way here…

 

Kara went ecstatic when she realised the aquarium was hosting penguins. She insisted they start with them, and Lena wasn't able to refuse. So they head upstiars, far from the actine lights of the lower floors, and Lena spends half an hour watching Kara fawn over the birds. She squealed at their every move, pointing at the ones with funny walks and dragging Lena from one side of the floor to the other in an attempt to track a penguin with her babies.

They then head to the tropical fish tanks. These were Lena's favorites. The silence, the big rooms, the slow dance of the hundreds of brightly colored fish, everything was so calm, so harmonious. They slowly walk through the maze of tanks, Lena occasionally whispering the Latin names she knew by heart of some of the fish in Kara's ear, pointing at her favorites, and snuggling closer to Kara.

 

« Do you want to grab a coffee ? »

Lena spins around. « What ? »

Kara blushes, and asks again : « There's a coffee shop over there - » she points at a small shop on the other side of the street, « - do you want to go ? »

Lena looks up at her, and smiles. « Of course. I would love to. »

They cross the street, holding hands. Kara snuggles her hand in Lena's pocket, the frosty evening slowly creeping in. She likes the warmth of her skin, the feeling of their hands pressed together. Kara pushes the door of the coffe shop, a small bell tingling as they enter. They settle in a booth, opting to sit side by side : Lena goes to the window, and Kara settles next to her.

When they are both sitting, coats on the opposite bench, Lena slides, and Kara can feel her relax, her head resting against her shoulder. She can't help but play with her hair. They take a look at the menu : Kara orders a hot coco while Lena opts for some green tea. Outside, a beggar is playing the guitar, and as the sun set it starts snowing. For a moment they admire the slow dance of the flakes, until their orders arrive.

« So- » she sipps a bit of her hot coco «  -how come you know so much about fish ? »

Lena looks up to Kara. She smiles : « Well, as a kid I visited the aquarium a lot. It was close to where Mother and Father worked, and it was a nice distraction from the loneliness of the office. ». She shrugs. « I guess I eventually learned the names by heart… its always easier when you're younger- » she chuckles.

Her laugh fades, and soon they are silent again. Slowly they finish their drinks. They pay, and head outside. Its cold, and a fine layer of frosty snow has covered the ground. The two walk a bit, holding hands, and then suddenly Lena stops.

« Kara- » she looks straight into her eyes. Lena leans in, closing the distance between them. Kara can feel her heart beeting faster, and faster, and faster, and as she likes her lips and brings her hands to Lena's jaws and everything is going faster and faster and faster -

_Pew._

Kara freezes. That was a gun shot. The bullet is heading straight towards Lena. She curses. _Now ? Of all times ? Really ?_ Kara doesn't have much time. Swiftly, she slides in front of Lena in an attempt to shield her. And then she realises she'll expose herself, so tries to puch Lena out of the way while still shielding her. The bullet hits her. Lena gasps. Kara takes of her glasses… the shooter is getting away. _Wait… this dude is that guitarre man who's been following us all morning !_

« Shit ! » she curses under her breath, then turns around and faces Lena. « Lena, oh Ra- God, are you okay ? Are you hurt ? Should I call someone - »

« I'm fine, mainly surprised. » She smiles, then her face grows weary as she seems to notice something. « Oh Kara are you okay ? You were hit ! I have to call an amulance... » Her voice dies as she leans forward.

« Kara.

\- Yes ?

\- You're not bleeding.

\- Really ? I suppose I was lucky, haha…

\- Kara. There's a hole in your shirt. You were definetly hit.

\- Lena I really don't think so, this hole's been here forever -

\- Kara I can see the suit. »

Kara stares at her feet, cheeks slowly blushing. Lena wasn't even that surprised. She had always had her suspicions. She smirked.

« Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. » Kara sighs, visibly relieved. Lena smirks. « Now, where were we again ? ». She moves closer to Kara. « Ah, yes. I remember. »

And Lena kisses Kara under the snowy sky, and both of them had never been happier before.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it <3


End file.
